dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Manhattan
Manhattan is a borough in Driver: Parallel Lines, where it is the most densely populated borough of New York City, acting as the heart of the entire state. Description The island of Manhattan is the largest borough in New York City, and the second largest including New Jersey. It acts as the heart of NYC and is home to hundreds of thousands of businesses. The city in game is rendered with a skyline reflecting that of the real life counterpart, containing large skyscrapers, businesses and the iconic metropolitan waterfront. As expected with a borough featuring such dense city landscape, Manhattan features a relatively basic road system. It does not identically replicate the grid system used in the real life counterpart, but closely resembles some of the more iconic areas of Manhattan. The borough is home to numerous landmarks and points of interest, including the Empire State Building, Times Square, Central Park, Chrysler Building and the Washington Square Park. Transportation Due to the huge amount of space the city utilizes, Manhattan offers numerous transportation techniques and modes to travel from point to point. , this specific model is used in the 2006 era.]] The most iconic and efficiently used mode of transport is the New York Taxi service which operates constantly across the borough. In the 1978 era, Wayfarers are used as the company's only vehicle, while in the 2006 era, both the original Wayfarer taxi and the newly introduced Torrex taxi operate, albeit the original cars becoming less common. Despite the population of the city, taxis are never seen with fares in the passenger seats of the vehicle. Also operating are the many Buses used. They take a dark blue and gray appearance and are used in both the 1978 and 2006 eras. Like taxis, however, passengers are never seen on board. Bus stops are also found around the city, wherein the 1978 era employs a simple pole with bus signage, being less notable, and the 2006 era features bus shelters scattered across the more dense parts of the city. A portion of the L-Train also passes through Manhattan, where it crosses the East River just north of the Queensboro Bridge and enters the city, turning south before terminating at the entrance of Manhattan Bridge. The subway train itself is seen operating frequently in the 1978 era, but is no longer seen in the 2006 era, likely because the system is replaced with the more efficient underground system. Two train stations appear in the borough, one just north of the Washington Square Park, and a terminal located in Chinatown. Due to the nature of the game, Manhattan does not feature all recognizable avenues featured in the real life counterpart, however 7th Avenue, Broadway and FDR Drive are featured in the game. These roads are 4 lanes wide and allow the largest amount of traffic to pass around and throughout the city. connects Brooklyn to Manhattan.]] Inbound and outbound traffic navigate using the surrounding bridges and tunnels. Manhattan has connections with the Brooklyn Bridge, Manhattan Bridge, Williamsburg Bridge, Queensboro Bridge and Triborough Bridge in east, and the George Washington Bridge, Lincoln Tunnel, Holland Tunnel and Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel in the west. These connections provide Manhattan access to Brooklyn, Queens and New Jersey. Numerous smaller bridges also cross the Harlem River to join the island to The Bronx. Services Emergency services operating in Manhattan include the New York Police Department, New York Emergency Medical Service and the Fire Department of New York. Special Weapons and Tactics may also respond to crime in this borough. Manhattan is home to the one and only Safe House in the game, which can be teleported to from any garage or any location, as long as the player does not have have active heat. It becomes run down but still accessible and usable in the 2006 era. Districts Chinatown Chinatown is a small district found in the south eastern region of Manhattan, which spans between the Manhattan Bridge and Safe House. According to the game map, it is bordered by districts SoHo in the north and Financial District in the south. Financial District The Financial District, otherwise known as "Downtown Manhattan", is a prominent business district found at the southern tip of Manhattan, bordered by Tribeca at the north-west and Chinatown at the north east. According to the beta game map, it is bordered by only one named district, Chinatown. The district is home to the South Ferry, World Trade Center and Battery Park. Places of Interest *Empire State Building *Times Square *Central Park *Chrysler Building *Manhattan Bridge *Washington Square Park *Statue of Liberty Mission Appearances * Safe House * 11 Missions (5 in Harlem) * 2 Getaway Survivals * 1 Stick Up * 2 Loan Sharks * 2 Taxi Side Missions * 1 Grand Prix (Manhattan) * 1 Check Point Race (Central Park) Gallery Manhattan Highlited 1978.gif|Manhattan in 1978 Era. Manhattan Highlighted.gif|Manhattan in 2006 Era. China Town 1.jpg|Firetruck in Chinatown. Manhattan 1.jpg|M700 in Harlem. Manhattan 3.jpg|Teramo (left) near Washington Square Park. Manhattan 2.jpg|Promotional Image under the L-train line in Manhattan. Manhattan 4.jpg|Rooftops of Manhattan with the Chrysler Building. (center) Times Square 1.jpg|Olympic Punk in Times Square. Navigation Category:Boroughs Category:Locations